subnautica_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shocking Update
The Shocking Update was a major update to Subnautica, released on Thursday, November 5th 2015. The Shocking Update introduced many new features, mostly to the PDA, and Natural Ecosystem. Additions The Shocking Update added many features, including new Biomes and Fauna. The Shocker was a new type of defensive Fauna, which is found roaming in the Koosh Zone, and the new Biome, the Blood Kelp Zone. This eel like life form uses electricity to stun and kill its prey, and for defence. It has a large mouth, with light jade green eyes. "Amps" are found all over the creature's body, along with segments separating sections of its spine. When provoked by the Player, it will attempt to stun him with its electricity. A side note, the Seamoth Perimeter Defense System is ineffective against the Shocker. The Crabsnake is a new aggressive life form which is found exclusively in the Jelly Shroom Caves, in the Jellyshrooms. They feature pinkish coloured bodies, with two large fangs, some "bubble" formations on their skin, and stripes. This half-crab, half-snake life form hides within these mushrooms, exposing itself when the Player is above the entrance to one, resulting in the crabsnake attacking the Player, and playing its attacking animation. The animation consists of the Crabsnake grabbing the Player with its two fangs, then attempting to swallow the Player, but releases him instead, as he is too large. They will also leave their Mushrooms on regular occasion, and venture around the Cave System. The Blood Kelp Zone is a new Biome, located in the South-Western area of the Map. This Biome is a large trench aligned with Bloodvines, Shockers, Spinefish and Blood Biters. This deep, and narrow trench extends down to 636 metres, and features a cave system, which houses Blood Crawlers. In the future Bones Update, the deepest part of the trench served as an entrance to the Lost River. In future updates, a Wreck, and another Lost River entrance were added, in the Farming Update and Infected Update. Bloodvines and Bloodroots are new types of Flora indigenous to the Blood Kelp Zone. They are pale in colour, and have a ghostly appearance. They are found dominating the Blood Kelp Zone and Blood Kelp Caves. Spinefish are new sub-species of Hoopfish, and instead are pale, like all other species residing in the deeper Biomes. They are usually found in many shoals, and by themselves. Blood Crawlers are also new sub-species, this time to the Cave Crawler. They feature long, spider like legs, two large fangs, and a singular eye with four fake eyes. They have sounds resembling that of Skyrays, and spawn in a large group on the outskirt of a Blood Kelp Zone Cave. Blood Biters are sub-species of Biter Fish, and feature white eyes, with no pupils, on a brown and white body. They roam in the Blood Kelp Zones and Caves, and in later updates, the Lost River. They are usually found alone, unlike Biter Fish, which cluster in large groups. The Gabe's Feather is a new type of Flora also indigenous to the Blood Kelp Zone Caves. They feature three "feathers" at their tips, and change colour (from white in the day, to black with white stripes at night), depending on time. The Seaglide received a Topographic Map, found on its previously plain display. This is used for advanced navigation in dark, deep areas, or in general foggy water. This map, though, can be a bit tricky to follow. The PDA Picture Gallery is a new section in the PDA, and can save pictures when pressing the "F11" button. This stores the image, and can be uploaded to steam or deleted. Rearranging these images is possible with the three options at the top right corner of the PDA. The Picture Frame is a new buildable base module, which is used to frame pictures taken with the PDA Picture Gallery. The image can then be uploaded to the Picture Frame and displayed. The PDA also received a Log Tab, where logs of dialogue, speech, and recordings are stored, and dated, for later use, or to re-read previous messages. These logs can be sorted with the three options like the PDA Picture Gallery. Volume Controls were also implemented, this time inside the Pause Menu. Here, the master and sound volumes can be toggled. This is helpful for all Players, as before one would have to toggle the sound with the PC sound. Ladders were now placeable in more positions inside the Multipurpose Room, instead of just on the main centre position. This is easier for base customisation, position of modules, and overall space. Updates The Shocking Update updated many aspects of the Gameplay, Environment, Ecosystem and the Map. Update Soundtrack "Arc Lights" also regularly plays on the Floating Island. YouTube Video The YouTube Video showcase can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyAhPYCyoRU The YouTube Video showcase is entitled as: Shocking Subnautica Update Gallery 20151105_SN_ShockingUpdate_Shocker_Small-618x348.jpg|The single Shocker image from the update site 20151105_SN_ShockingUpdate_BloodKelp_Small-618x348.jpg|The Blood Kelp Zone and Shocker image 20151105_SN_ShockingUpdate_SeaglideMap_Small-618x348.jpg|The Seaglide Topographic Map image 20151105_SN_ShockingUpdate_PDAGallery_Small-618x348.jpg|The PDA Photo Gallery image 20151105_SN_ShockingUpdate_PictureFrame_Small-618x348.jpg|The Picture Frame image 20151105_SN_ShockingUpdate_Volume_Small-618x348.jpg|The Volume Controls image 20151105_SN_ShockingUpdate_StoryNotes_Small-618x348.jpg|The PDA Story Notes image 20151105_SN_ShockingUpdate_LadderPlacement_Small-618x348.jpg|The more Ladder placements in Rooms image Trivia *The Shocking Update was one of the only updates to not have its own update site after individual updates sites were created. *Shockers were implemented into the Entity Gallery on August 27, 2015, and later, with animations (and being spawnable) on September 15, 2015. *The Blood Kelp Zone, Blood Biter and Spinefish were first implemented on October 8, 2015. *Crabsnakes were first implemented on October 9, 2015. *Before, the button used to take pictures with the PDA Picture Gallery was the "PRT SCR" or "Print Screen" button, but this prevented Mac Users from taking pictures, as PRT SCR is not featured on a Mac Keyboard, and later, this was changed to the "F11" button to accommodate Mac Users. Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2015 Category:Major Updates